1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting an abnormal condition of a cuttable objective material, like a raised domain of laminated fabric secured on a plane mounting table before cutting them into desired shapes with a cutter blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is typically disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-45357 of 1980 for example, there is such a proposal apparatus for detecting a crease or an abnormal condition of a cuttable objective material following detection of elastic deformation of a cutter blade in the light of such a phenomenon in which the cutter blade is subject to elastic deformation by a variable load applied onto the cutter blade, where the amount of load is variable when the cutter blade cuts such a domain bearing a crease and such a domain free of a crease.
Nevertheless, when operating the conventional abnormal-condition detecting apparatus offered by the above-cited art, the apparatus merely detects a fact that the cutter blade has just cut an abnormal domain of a cuttable material bearing a defective symptom in succession to the detection of elastic deformation occurred in the cutter blade. Therefore, the apparatus offered by the above-cited art could not precisely normalize the abnormal part of the cuttable material in advance of the cutting operation with the cutting blade.
In consequence, once the apparatus detects an abnormal domain on the cuttable fabrics, these fabric pieces can no longer be available for industrial and commercial uses, thus resulting in the decreased yield rate and productivity. This in turn raises the cost in the material-cutting process and the actual cost of cut-off fabrics as well.